This invention relates generally to the building or construction industry and more particularly to prefabricated architectural or decorative wall panels that have structural integrity and high insulation characteristics.
Prefabrication of panels for various types of walls is, of course, well known, and the application has been made to practically all types of construction. Such prefabrication is done for a variety of reasons, including (without limitation) cost savings, engineering integrity, uniformity, ease of assembly, quality control, and others.
In most commercial construction, however, such walls or panels for walls have been of the curtain-type, lacking structural integrity and, many times, insulation quality in and of themselves. They usually require mounting onto some type of frame or superstructure, and attachment or insertion of additional insulation. The erection of such panels entails first the construction of a frame and then the mounting or attaching of the wall panels to the frame.
Additional steps are also necessary when architectural or decorative surfaces are desired such as marble, granite, aggregates or natural stone, and the like. Such finish surfaces have to be mounted or attached to the exterior surface of the wall panel after it is itself in place. Such attachment is specialized, costly and many times inadequate. Problems are also associated with the transportation and handling of such decorative surfaces without damage or destruction.
Although time savings and cost minimization has been improved by the use of wall panels in construction adaptable to the same, time and cost savings have not been experienced in the framing, insulation and separate installation of decorative surfaces required in their use.